


Chicken and Stars

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, disgustingly adorable, massive fluff-fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "The S-ARCs taking care of someone sick?  Maybe Dr. Saito or one of the Heroes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken and Stars

Working late wasn’t unusual for Dr. Saito. It was usually because he had a self-imposed deadline, or because there was just something so fascinating that he couldn’t possibly stop until he was done experimenting.

Working well into the night because he couldn’t sleep was new. As was not being able to sleep because he was sick, had a fever, and was alternately way too hot or much too cold. He damn well should have stayed home, but if he wasn’t getting anything remotely like sleep accomplished… better to spend his time in the lab. At least, that was the thought.

Of course, he did have some “lab mates” to contend with. While the S-ARCs were often either charging or particularly quiet overnight (often watching cat videos), they did of course have knowledge of anyone entering the lab, still technically being part of the security system. It was Turing who approached him, sitting and watching for almost a full minute in silence.

"YOU ARE VERY EARLY."

Dr. Saito would have snorted if he could breathe properly. "Or very late."

"YES. THIS IS AN UNUSUAL TIME."

"Well, I couldn’t sleep." The engineer attempted to keep the matter simple.

"YOU ARE UNWELL?"

"It’s just a cold. I hope."

"SHOULD YOU NOT BE RESTING?"

That sounded familiar. "Are you talking to Kurou right now?"

"NO. ARE YOU IN NEED OF HIM?"

"No I am not, thank you very much. I should probably get more tissues and hand sanitizer, though."

"I WILL BRING THESE ITEMS TO YOU."

"I don’t need—” He cut himself off when Turing stood, “tail” stopping at a half-wag. "Well. Thank you."

The S-ARC bounded off to the break room, leaving the engineer with a bit more time to focus on the issue he’d been working on. He’d legitimately forgotten that he was owed anything until Turing returned with the tissues and a small bottle of hand sanitizer, along with— "What’s that?"

Right on top of Turing’s head, between the ears so very carefully turned so that they could hold the object safely in place, was a soup cup. “CHICKEN SOUP. PLEASE USE CAUTION, IT IS STILL HOT.”

"Turing. I do not need chicken soup."

"BUT THERE IS EVIDENCE TO SUGGEST THAT CHICKEN SOUP IS ACTUALLY HELPFUL TO SICK HUMANS. YOU ARE SICK. YOU SHOULD HAVE CHICKEN SOUP."

It was absolutely no question who the S-ARCs took after. "Then I don’t want chicken soup.”

"DO YOU NOT WANT TO GET BETTER?"

"Of course I want to get better—”

"THEN HERE IS YOUR CHICKEN SOUP, DR. SAITO."

The engineer sighed, finally accepting the microwaved cup of chicken and stars. He had no idea where the hell it’d actually come from, but Kurou did tend to buy some odd things. Soup cups were at least convenient.

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING SPICY IN YOUR SOUP? EVIDENCE ALSO SUGGESTS THAT SPICY FOOD WILL HELP YOU."

"No, that’s Kurou’s. And besides, I’m not much for spicy food."

"UNDERSTOOD." Turing sat once again at the engineer’s side. "DO YOU WANT VITAMIN C SUPPLEMENTS?"

"I’m pretty sure no one keeps those in the lab." Dr. Saito dismissed, lightly blowing on the soup.

"THERE IS A 24-HOUR STORE THREE BLOCKS FROM THIS LOCATION." Turing offered sincerely.

That worried him a bit. "Are you suggesting that you wander off to the store in the middle of the night, by yourself, so you can hand the night cashier some money and get vitamin C drops?"

"YES." Turing replied with no hesitation.

Well that was more tempting than it should have been. "Let’s hold off on that for a while, alright?"

"YES." The robot agreed. After another couple of spoonfuls of chicken soup, he asked, "ARE YOU FEELING BETTER YET DR. SAITO?"

If he hadn’t been so congested, he likely would have half laughed, half snorted soup all over his lap. "I think it needs time to work, Turing."

"OKAY. WOULD LEMON HELP?"

"Lemon wouldn’t—" He stopped, then, considering. He wasn’t much of a tea drinker, usually, though if it was to alleviate the discomforts of illness… "Actually, it might."

"I AM CERTAIN THAT ARGENTE WOULD NOT MIND HAVING ONE LESS LEMON."

"I’d have to make tea first…"

"I CAN MAKE TEA." Turing volunteered easily.

"Do we even have tea?”

"KUROU BOUGHT TEA 27 DAYS AGO."

”Why?”

"I BELIEVE IT WAS SIMPLY TO HAVE TEA AVAILABLE."

Dr. Saito shook his head with a little laugh, going to back to finishing his soup. And the android called humans illogical. "You really don’t have to make me tea, Turing."

"BUT I OFFER WILLINGLY."

"Can you even squeeze a lemon?"

"I WILL INFORM YOU OF MY ATTEMPT AND HOW SUCCESSFUL IT MAY HAVE BEEN." Turing responded even as he was trotting back to the break room.

Surrounded. He was surrounded by AIs. He must have been insane. Pretty much all science fiction surely would have agreed with that assumption. Going back to focusing on his work again, he only noticed Turing moving toward him because the movement was just a little off… and upon turning, he discovered that was because the S-ARC had been very carefully walking on his back legs in order to deliver the hot tea without spilling.

"I WAS MOSTLY SUCCESSFUL, DR. SAITO."

Uh-oh. "Define ‘mostly’."

"ADDITIONAL PAPER TOWELS WILL NEED TO BE PURCHASED. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GO TO THE STORE NOW?"

"We’d better wait on that, Turing. But thank you."

"YOU ARE WELCOME." The robot sat, "tail" wagging in an up and down sort of back and forth arc, like a high powered metronome.

Dr. Saito sighed quietly before fulling turning to the S-ARC and patting him on the head. "You’re a very good canine robot, Turing."

"YES. THANK YOU."


End file.
